


Heat in the Sauna

by Barna22



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela is hot, F/F, Fareeha thinks so too, Pharmercy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barna22/pseuds/Barna22
Summary: Angela isn't exactly one for hot places, but the ten minutes spent in the sauna are usually bearable. However, Fareeha, who is in her element, has an idea how to make the otherwise difficult experience a lot more enjoyable.





	Heat in the Sauna

“Fareeha, could you adjust the temperature a little bit? I’m starting to feel like I’ll be boiling soon.” Angela was sitting on the wooden bench of the sauna, with a towel loosely wrapped around herself. They had only been in there for two minutes, but she was already so sweaty that it almost started dripping from her eyebrows. She wasn’t used to the heat, not when they went to Egypt, and apparently not in the sauna, either.

Up until now, Fareeha was lying comfortably with her eyes closed, but she sat up after hearing Angela’s request. She adjusted the temperature marker, and put a bit of extra water on the steaming rocks. Angela murmured a weak thanks before she closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall.

A few seconds later she felt a gentle touch on her palm, and when she opened her eyes she noticed that Fareeha had moved closer and was now sitting next to her. “How are you holding up, ya amar?”

Angela gave her an exasperated look and grunted. “I’m… Fine. Seven more minutes and it’ll be over at least.” The heat started becoming bearable thanks to the temperature adjustment and she shifted around a bit in her place.

Fareeha leaned towards her with a curious look in her eyes. “Did you know, amar, that the slight lack of oxygen in the sauna tends to sharpen your senses, so each sensation is more intense?” She wiggled her eyebrows a bit, and Angela knitted hers in confusion.

“I… I guess, but I’ve never thought about it until now. Why is that impo…” Fareeha suddenly moved closer, and before Angela could protest, she pulled her into an embrace and found her lips for a quick smooch.

“N-no, Fareeha, I’m sweaty enough as it is…” That didn’t have much effect on the other, who proceeded to tug on the towel to pull it off Angela. She whined in protest, her naked body becoming exposed as Fareeha discarded her own towel as well.

“Mmm, seems like it’s not hot enough in here yet…” Fareeha cooed, and Angela had to admit to herself that there was something arousing in the way their sweaty bodies made contact. Before she could register what was happening, she was pinned down under Fareeha, who started peppering her neck with soft kisses and gentle nibbles.

Angela suspected that she would not stop there, and a few seconds after one of Fareeha’s hands pulled away from her breasts she felt teasing fingers make their way downwards along her stomach.

She was completely flushed at this point, the heat of the sauna mixing with her own and Fareeha’s warmth. A firm hand gripped her thigh and started sliding upwards, Angela’s hips twitching a bit in response. “F-Fareeha… Too hot…”

Chuckling between two nibbles, Fareeha raised her head to smile at Angela. “You’re too hot. I just can't resist…”

She considered trying to protest, but when one of Fareeha’s fingers slipped into the wetness between her legs, she wrapped her arms around her lover’s neck and pulled her even closer. Fareeha just hummed quietly and started slowly moving her hand, which made Angela’s already red cheeks turn to an even deeper shade of crimson. Their bodies glistened with sweat, the slickness only adding to the pleasure of being so close to each other.

The intensity of the sudden pleasure made Angela moan out loud as she gripped the edge of the bench with one hand, closing her eyes to give herself to the feeling of pure bliss. A hazy thought formed in her mind that this sensation was in fact more powerful than usual, but it was easily lost in the sea of heated passion that filled her.

Angela’s breathing was reduced to a series of hurried gasps as Fareeha quickened the pace of her fingers. She no longer cared about the heat of the sauna, all she could focus on was the warmth inside her. Fareeha knew just how to curl and twist her fingers to make her gasp for air, while her mouth continued its relentless assault on Angela’s neck.

The moans which got louder and louder signaled to Fareeha that her lover would reach the peak soon, so she slowed down a bit to draw things out a little longer. She captured Angela’s lips in a breathless kiss, both of them panting heavily as they parted. Angela started moving her hips in order to try to encourage Fareeha, who couldn’t help but chuckle at the needy gesture.

“Fareeha… Please…” Angela caressed the other’s arms, her pleading eyes begging Fareeha for release. Obeying the request, Fareeha’s hand once again picked up pace, drawing out a hitched gasp from Angela.

Before she reached her orgasm, Fareeha pressed her mouth onto Angela’s, holding her down as her body started shaking. Angela felt like she was melting, she could only focus on the pulsing heat coming from between her thighs where Fareeha’s fingers were sending burning waves of pleasure across her body. She was breathless for the next few moments as the pleasure reached its peak, pushing everything else out of her mind.

It took quite some time for Angela to come down from her high, all the while Fareeha was still on top of her, running her hands up and down her flushed body and gazing at her with true passion in her eyes. When her muscles finally started relaxing, Angela reached up to brush away some of Fareeha’s hair so that they could share a proper kiss.

“That… That was amazing. You were right about the oxygen it seems like..."

“See? It wasn’t so bad after all.” She gently squeezed Angela’s arm and wiped a drop of sweat off her neck. “I think we may need a shower after this, though. A very thorough one.”

Angela laughed happily and cupped Fareeha’s cheek. “Oh, you sure know how to make the most of every situation. Next time in the jacuzzi perhaps?”

Fareeha smirked. “With pleasure. I’m looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Caution is advised when having sex in the sauna due to the high risk of fainting. No Lovebirds were harmed during the making of this fic.


End file.
